castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton
Skeletons (スケルトン Sukeruton) are a basic enemy seen in many games in the Castlevania series. They make up the greater part of the Dark Lord's army. Risen from their graves, they now serve under the dark rule of Dracula. The basic skeletons may do one of two things: #March back and forth, clogging up platforms. #Jump high, sometimes in erratic patterns, and throw bones. They're usually easy to kill, however, despite their abilities. The bones they throw are presumably from their own rib cages. They are also known to throw their own heads in some games. In Lament of Innocence, the basic skeletons are armed with a bone that they use for clubbing. In Curse of Darkness, they are armed with a light club. Types There are many different types of skeletons throughout the Castlevania series. There are skeletons that carry no weapons and just use their own bones to attack, skeletons carrying a wide range of weaponry, skeletons of various animals, skeletons wielding magic powers, skeletons so widely different from the others that they go in their own category, and the most peculiar: skeletons holding different occupations. Regular Skeletons *Gold Skeleton *Golden Bones *Jack o' Bones (Bone Thrower) *Paranthropus (Big Skeleton) *Skeleton *Slinger (Skeleton Rib) *Stone Skull *Yorick Armed Skeletons *Blade Soldier *Blaze Master *Blaze Phantom *Bomb Skeleton *Bone Archer *Bone Halberd (Skeleton Spear) *Bone Musket *Dead Crusader *Dhuron *Gold Whip-Toting Skeleton *Mace Skeleton *Skelerang *Skeleton Archer *Skeleton Blaze *Skeleton Boomerang *Skeleton Flail (Flail Guard) *Skeleton Guardian *Skeleton Gunman *Skeleton Soldier *Skeleton Spear *Skull Archer *Spear Skeleton *Undead Lord *Whip-Toting Skeleton Animal Skeletons *Death Swinger *Fish Head *Panther Skeleton *Skeleton Bat *Skeleton Ape (Ape Skeleton) *Skeleton Spider *Spittle Bone *Wereskeleton *Winged Guard (Winged Skeleton) (Flying Bone) *Wolf Skeleton Magic Skeletons *Astral Fighter *Astral Knight *Astral Warrior *Beam Skeleton *Blood Skeleton (Red Skeleton) *Bone Liquid *Clear Bone *Electric Skeleton *Flying Skull *Hanged Bones *Mirage Skeleton *Nova Skeleton *Phantom *Skeleton Glass *Skeleton Mirror *Storm Skeleton Skeletons with Occupations *Kicker Skeleton *Ghost Dancer (Skeleton) *Gladiator *Skeleton Athletes *Skeleton Breeder *Skeleton Farmer *Skeleton Medalist *Skull Bartender *Waiter Skeleton Special Skeletons *Anthro Skeleton *Bone Ark *Bone Head *Bone Pillar *Bone Tower *Creaking Skull *Frost Dragon *Giant Skeleton *Jp Bone Pillar *Quezlcoatl *Simon Wraith *Skeleton-Claw Combo *Skeleton Flower *Skeleton Rider *Skeleton Tree *Skeleton Trooper *Spine *Three-Eyed Skull *Thunder Dragon *White Dragon (Skeledragon) Appearances ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest The skeletons from ''Simon's Quest behave very similar to those from the original Castlevania. Those which could throw bones, however, were much more agile and their thrown bones consumed into flames for a brief moment when they touched the floor, which was also harmful. ''Simon's Quest (LCD Watch) They appear behind you in level one and two. They are destroyed with just one hit and are worth 5 points. Skeletons with shields also appear in this game. Simon's Quest (LCD Handheld) Only appear at night and they appear behind you. They toss bones at you in an arcing pattern. They are destroyed with four hits and are worth 20 points. In later stages they are equipped with a shield. Castlevania: The Arcade Regular skeletons armed with only their own bones are first found in the dungeons of the Underground stage. Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth There are two types of regular skeletons: White Skeletons, who walk back and forth, and Blue Skeletons, which have the same behavior but also toss bones. Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Skeletons are minor enemies and act normally. The Skeleton is also a playable character in multiplayer only. It has a halo over its head. Unlike the five playable characters, it cannot be selected (and there are no alternate palettes for it). It can only be played by someone when they die, and it is weak. The Skeleton has infinite lives, but every time it is killed, 3 minutes are lost from the timer. The Skeleton also does get the bonuses from the gold boss chest when the boss is defeated. The player can be restored by someone else with a Water of Life. Captain N: The Game Master A skeleton appeared in the episode ''"The Most Dangerous Game Master", where Simon opens a door then it pops out, trying to attack him, but Simon is faster and closes the door. A skeleton also appeared in the episode "Mr. & Mrs. Mother Brain", where it was called Mr. Bone. In one part, it was shooting fireballs at Kevin, but Kevin tells Duke to "get the bone", and Duke bites its leg which made it disappear. Other Appearances ''Pachislot Akumajō Dracula'' Trevor battles hoards of Skeletons in several scenes in the first Pachislot Akumajo Dracula. They come from the ground in buildings and in open fields. Trevor is able to dispatch them by energizing his whip and releasing a wave of energy from it. Some skeletons drop items upon destruction. A particularly small Comical Skeleton that can't be taken seriously is also fought occasionally in the first two Pachislot games. Soul Data See also * in Wikipedia. * in Wikipedia. References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com es:Esqueleto Category:Film-Based Monsters Category:Skeletal Monsters Category:Adventure ReBirth Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Bloodlines Enemies Category:Boku Dracula-kun Enemies Category:Castlevania 64 Enemies Category:Castlevania I Enemies Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula's Curse Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Haunted Castle Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Lament of Innocence Enemies Category:LCD Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Legacy of Darkness Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Order of Shadows Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Watch Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Vampire Killer Enemies Category:Wai Wai World Enemies Category:Pachislot Characters